Drive His Purpose
Drive His Purpose is the Fourth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 23 June 2009. Synopsis Van needs a very big plan to save Munter, and Loretta needs to thwart the most unholy alliance. Plot Van is desperate to help Munter, but since Nicky has nothing on, Van has to come up with an idea for the big score. He frets to Angel, as she meets Doug – who drives a full petrol tanker through every Thursday and spends an hour with her. Van has finally found his big idea! Van pitches this to Nicky, who thinks it’s genius. Van is chuffed, but Gerard points out that Munter won’t get off until Nicky is arrested. He needs time, place, details. Van persuades Nicky that he should drive the tanker and suggests a place to take it. Nicky then becomes elusive about his plans for the petrol and Van fears the worst, but Gerard isn’t worried about the tanker’s destination if he can catch Nicky en route. Van, though guilty, thinks he’s finally set to save Munter, but can’t reveal details to his mate. Cheryl is peeved, that Sheree lost money on a Hoochie party, then impressed to find she took the host’s dog hostage. She and Sheree use this as leverage, but of more concern to Loretta is that Cheryl and Sheree seem to be – getting on. Judd is less worried until he finds Cheryl is planning to give Sheree more responsibility in the business. Judd raises Sheree’s criminal record, but Cheryl is unconcerned. Loretta is further alarmed when the preggies gang up on her to demand chores. This alliance must be stopped! Judd, uneasy, decides to do a little checking up on Sheree. Pascalle, meanwhile, is about to have a birthday, but is still estranged from Cheryl. Sheree decides to host a surprise party that will mend fences and bring about an end to the war between the Greegans and the Wests. As Judd discovers something interesting: Sheree is married, to a man called Garth Loader. Van is appalled to find that Pascalle’s party and the robbery are on the same night. Gerard is unimpressed to hear of this hitch, but Nicky reassures Van. The tanker comes through every week: all they have to do is delay. But now Angel has sad news. Dougie is changing his run, so Thursday will be his last night. Van panics, but Nicky reasons that they just nick off for a bit to do the job. Van finally has his plans in place, but gets hassled about missing the party. It’s Thursday, and Pascalle’s birthday. Van is upset to find that Munter has organised a ring-in to drive Angel. Van has to put his foot down to prevent this and finally he’s driving Miss Angel to the Lincoln Green – as Pascalle is unimpressed to find herself outside West House, the place where no one cares or remembered her birthday. But she’s instantly cheered to find the reason: a surprise party all for her! She and Cheryl are reunited and all goes well, until Loretta needles Sheree about her husband. At this, Sheree reveals that she hasn’t mentioned Garth because he’s dead. Cheryl is unimpressed to find that Loretta and Judd have checked up on Sheree, and Pascalle will not let Nicky leave the party. So now, as Van waits, a new driver arrives at the Lincoln Green: Munter. He’s a bit peeved that Van didn’t reveal his primo plan, but prepared to do the job. To stop Munter being caught, Van is forced to reveal that the cops are waiting. Munter realises that Van is a dirty narc. But he also realises that he can drive the tanker and evade the roadblock. So the job goes ahead, but Gerard is angry that his plans came to naught. And Munter has now worked out why he got arrested for the dope. It was Van’s fault, and he wants nothing more to do with him. Judd has now found out that Sheree’s husband is dead. Loretta is sure that Sheree murdered him, but no, he died in a fishing accident – except the other person on the boat was Nicky Greegan. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five